Electronic devices, such as desktop computers, laptops, netbooks, and tablets, typically include one or more user input mechanisms that facilitate interaction between a user and the electronic device. Such user input mechanisms include keyboards, mice, joysticks, and the like. Keyboards conventionally include an array of keys that are formed from stacked or layered components. Each keystack in such keyboards is often only able to perform one simple task, such as providing input to the electronic device, when a user presses the key.